


Adoration

by loonaroona



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaroona/pseuds/loonaroona
Summary: Yelena has piqued your interest.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I’m a simp for Yelena. There may be grammatical errors so keep in mind that I just started writing. Suggestions are HIGHLY appreciated and thank you for reading! (seriously idk what else to write i’m desperate)

Was it the beard she wore under the guise of a male? Was it her tall, lanky figure that made you quiver whenever she walked by? Or when she spoke; oh how you wanted to be the one she spoke so greatly about. Her eyes so calm yet so, impenetrable. You wanted to know everything about her wanted to _feel_ her.

You wanted the gentle touch of her hands on your face, or the squeeze of them on your throat. You wondered what it’d be like to embrace her and feel her warmth. Or the warmth of your nude body enfolded with hers whilst you slipped your fingers through her hair. You always chided yourself for the less than holy thoughts but you couldn’t help it. You adored her.

Your face would get unbearably hot, hands clammy and knees buckling whenever she so much as took a glance at you. Your heart failing to keep up as you can feel it pound against your chest. You sometimes hated her for making you so giddy but who are you kidding, you could never feel any resentment towards her.

At night though, those unholy thoughts would only get vivid and detailed. You lay in bed with your hand grasped around your neck as you imagined if her hand would encompass the entirety of it. You dragged the tips of your fingers across your collarbones and wished for her teeth to paint them in purple and red blotches. You ran your palms on your breasts as they ached, no, as _you_ ached for her to pinch your nipples with her hands and mouth. God her mouth. You wanted to kiss her with such fervor and never pull apart.

You glided your hands down your stomach and over your hips as you reached the one place that throbbed the most. You were so embarrassed at how wet you were how wet _she_ made you. You were never very good at this but when you did touch yourself it was so stimulating and gratifying you desired for her to be the one to make you burst. 

You sometimes speculated that she knew what you thought of her or rather, what about her made you clench your legs. There were times when you would catch her lips curl upwards as she seemed to seize your eyes with hers when she caught you staring at her. Whatever it was about her you knew you were irrevocably pulled towards her being. You adored Yelena.


End file.
